


Angels Are Watching

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inferred shenanigans of the weecest/wincest variety as boys hit puberty (nothing explicit), M/M, Other, inferred threesome (nothing explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has always had a fascination with the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Are Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Apparently I have nothing to do with the show or WB/CW beyond my imagination. Oh, to dream.
> 
> AN1: Inspired by sleepypercy and her fic, “After” which you can find here: http://3pomegranate.livejournal.com/5611.html 
> 
> AN2: Beta’d by the wonderfully sweet deansdirtybb, alas all remaining errors are mine as I added more and tweaked yet again.

January 24th 1979.Such an exciting day!Heaven was lit up, and angels bustled about, shouts of joy and stations unmanned as everyone waited for the proclamation.And the naming of the Guardian.

Rose flitted about, making rounds and saying hellos.She knew she would not be named, but she had not been given an assignment recently and wanted a peek at the new baby.She had researched the Campbell and Winchester clans, and knew all about their history but not much of their destiny.

Dean Winchester.He was a special half of a whole not yet born.And Rose was a curious angel.

*****

Rose huffed.Dean was a cute and happy toddler.She liked to see his parents dote on him.But she had another year, almost two, to wait for the next amazing event.

Mary always sang to Dean, and told him angels were watching over him.She truly had no idea how right she was.Rose often offered to keep watch so the Guardian could attend to other matters.   The rules clearly stated she was never to be seen, never to be heard.She never was seen; but she occasionally broke the latter rule and sang a lullaby to Dean anyway.

As she was watching Dean, Rose was being watched herself.Another experiment, He mused.

*****

“She’s interfering.”

_“You allowed her to assist. If you did not want the duty of Guardian, you should have said.”_

“It’s an honor, I never would have refused!”

_“She means no harm.”_

“You’re allowing her to break rules with no consequences.”

_“I am intrigued by her response.”_

“Again?These situations never end well.”

_“Patience. It is my will.”_

The Guardian returned to Lawrence.Truly, Rose was an asset; she was just so attached and involved.It was not their way.His attention was pulled often, and he needed the help.His job as Guardian was about to expand again.Soon.

*****

May 2nd 1983.Rose could not contain her excitement.Sam was finally here!

Mary and John had involved Dean with all aspects of picking out nursery décor and baby clothes and teaching him about being a big brother, as much as a four year old could comprehend.

The first time Dean had felt baby Sammy kick, his eyes had gotten so very big and shiny, Rose had cried.He loved his brother so much already.   Rose had almost also gotten caught, as the entire Winchester family had looked around for the source of the sound.Mary had been especially on edge after that.

Rose needed to be more careful.

*****

“You do know you don’t have to follow them at all times.Our intuition will alert us if we are needed.”

“I know.”

“So why do you insist on hovering constantly?”

“Because look at them, Guardian.They’re so perfect together.They have a connection to each other transcending normal human ties.”

“Yes, Rose.They are soul mates.”

“I know that.It’s just.Well, it’s enthralling to watch.”

“Enthralling?Fine.Just, stay out of trouble.And no interfering.”

Once the Guardian left, Rose turned her attention back to the boys, watching them play.   She giggled out loud.

And the boys heard.

*****

November 2nd 1983.And the Guardian knew it would play out.Sadly, devastatingly.Mary was a big loss.Rose could not stop what had been set in motion from this.

How could Heaven have kept it from her?How could the Guardian not have told her?

“You would not understand.You’ve let yourself become emotional, humanized.And that means you are compromised.”

“Then I should have been sent back.”

“No, _He_ would not allow it.You are unofficially tied to the brothers Winchester.You have no other Heavenly duties.But you are to keep watch.”

“Why?”

“Only Heaven knows.”

*****

“Dad, I don’t hear the singing anymore.”

“I know, Dean.Your mother had a beautiful voice, didn’t she?”John looked wistful.

Dean looked at his dad, confusion clear in his five year old face. “Yeah.But it wasn’t mom.”

John shot a quick look at Dean, fear in his eyes.   “Not your mother singing? Who was it, Dean?”

“I dunno dad.Sounded sweet.Singing to me and Sammy sometimes.But we never see anyone.”

Rose watched Dean crawl into his dad’s lap, John holding him tightly, warily glancing around the motel room.She hadn’t felt like singing since Mary died.

*****

Rose’s fascination never ceased.The boys moved as one, always in sync, always in tune, always reaching out to each other.And they were only in elementary school.

It was Valentine’s Day.Sammy had made Dean a card with cutout hearts.And Dean gave his heart shaped lollipop from some girl to Sam, whose eyes lit up.

“Aren’t they a pair?”

“Yeah, they are.Hey – aren’t you?”

“Shhhh…job to do.Had to wait until they could not only express love, but understand what it meant.”

“Don’t hurt them!”

“Not a chance.Soul mates, remember?Just binding them in their hearts.”

*****

‘Unnaturally close,’ the Guardian said.Rose didn’t see anything wrong.The boys obviously loved each other.

Sam adored Dean.And Dean was devoted to Sam.And John, well, John was gone a lot.  

Rose tried not to blame him, but his anger, guilt, and drinking, _whew_.She knew what he had become and why.She focused on the boys.Their happiness and welfare was all that mattered.

And they _were_ happy.She could tell by the giggling coming from the bedroom in the house of the month.Dean was a teenager now, always wanting privacy.Which Sam would not give him.

*****

Sam and Dean were behind closed doors a lot.Even when John wasn’t there, which was often.

Rose often wondered what secret they thought they were keeping.It was common knowledge that one day they would share a heaven.Rose hoped that day was far, far off.

But they were always hiding their love, and Rose couldn’t understand why when it was so obvious.They hid it from John, from teachers, from anyone in a position of authority.They were a little less careless around their peers, but then, they never stayed long enough in one place for it to matter, really.

*****

Rose wanted answers.Her charges were always blissfully happy together.When separated they became possessive and jealous and moody.It’s like they each couldn’t function without the other.Was that normal behavior?

She sought the Guardian.

“Yes, we are aware of their…unique bond.It is not our concern.”

“Unique bond?”

“Rose, they share a physical – sexual relationship.It is much more than the deep emotional connection we knew would occur between them, even with Cupid’s mark.”

Rose was stunned and captivated by the very thought. _That’s_ why the hiding and the shut doors.Rose was extremely inquisitive.So she continued to observe.Intently.

*****

Rose knew locked doors couldn’t keep her out.She also knew she was violating their privacy.And the boys had never encountered angels in their training, so they didn’t know she could be banished.She was never seen, but more often than not, her hitched breaths were sometimes heard.

The brothers always brushed it off, warily.They were usually too wrapped up in each other to pay too much attention, really.

Rose tried to only watch for educational purposes.And the first couple months of watching were just that.

Maybe the Guardian was right.She was becoming too humanized.But she craved viewing their interactions.

*****

She’d never experienced emotions like this.It was quite conflicting.Very disconcerting.

She wanted, she yearned, and she couldn’t place what or how or why.

Being in the same room with Sam and Dean when they were so intimate made her tingle.She used to watch from a corner of the room.Now she either sat on the floor by the bed – and sometimes she sat on the bed.

Listening to them, the sweet endearments and the stream of filth they each uttered, and the noises – soft, small, whining, begging, pleading and encouraging – it all turned her as pink as her name.The tingles would start, and she felt like something was missing, she was at a precipice, and she felt she could understand somehow if she were more involved.

*****

She waited until each boy was deeply asleep, wrapped up in each other.She’d been puttering over her decision for a couple years now.She had already broken the rule of not being heard oh so long ago.What was one more small break of not being seen?

The Guardian seldom made appearances any more.Apparently Destiny had been set and all wheels were in motion.

Her vessel was lovely, charming.Eternally young, about 18.Rose knew she would catch Dean’s 20 year old eye.He may love only his brother, but he appreciated women.And where Dean went, Sammy would follow.She simply _had_ to understand the reactions she’d been experiencing.

*****

Looking down at them, she smiled softly, materializing so she could be seen in full view.

She crawled onto the foot of the bed and waited for one of them to stir.She hummed the lullaby she used to sing to them while she watched Dean’s eyes flutter open.

Sam shifted as Dean realized her presence.He sat bolt upright and pushed Sam behind him as the younger man yawned, waking as well.

She gave a deep smile, and then kept humming.She inched forward a bit, trying to appear nonthreatening.Recognition of the tune sparked in Dean and as he went to speak she put a finger to his lips and shook his head.

*****

Sam’s confusion was immediate and he tried to get out from behind Dean.He’d always been stubborn.Dean turned slightly to pin him down in place as he warily watched Rose come ever closer.

She wouldn’t speak, she couldn’t risk that. So she leaned in and tilted her face, offering her lips in a kiss.

Dean looked down at Sam, then back to her.He rubbed at his eyes like he thought he was still dreaming.Leaning forward he met her lips, and the kiss was soft, tender.Rose’s nerves lit up and she flushed.She pulled away and smiled shyly.

*****

Sam worked his way out from under Dean, as Dean sat in shock.He peered around Dean to look at his face and then turned a narrowing gaze at Rose.

Rose immediately knew he was concerned she had done something to his big brother.She shook her head no, and leaned forward, offering Sam the same kiss.Sam looked again to Dean, seeing Dean slowly turn to him and nod in agreement, smiling.

Sam met her lips as well, and that kiss pulled a small moan from Rose she was not expecting.Sam grinned, dimples showing, as he pulled back.

*****

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, their silent communication a wonder to Rose.Seeing it this close, about her, was strangely thrilling.

They both reached out and pulled her into their cocoon.She wasn’t sure what to expect, but these were her boys, and she loved and trusted them.

Hours later she roused from the deep slumber she’d fallen into between them.She felt sated and warm.She knew she could never again have this, and she gave a quick silent prayer that they would remember this as if a dream only.

She was in awe at the physical response her vessel had but she now fully understood that it wasn’t about that.

*****

The boys never saw Rose again.They never heard her again. They had no recollection of that night aside from brokenly remembered dreams.

The Guardian had appeared the next day to her.She’d been called home, no explanation given.She didn’t need one, she knew why. Rose was so close to falling from Grace in her fierce devotion to stay with the Winchesters.

But He had spoken, so to heaven she returned.She watched from afar, crying as she saw the road Destiny had lain out.

She could only take comfort in knowing Sam and Dean’s love was one that time and space and whatever plans Destiny had in mind could not break.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
